<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daydreams and Drawings by LadyEtcetera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534451">Daydreams and Drawings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEtcetera/pseuds/LadyEtcetera'>LadyEtcetera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comparing dick sizes, Don't daydream at work!, F/M, I don't even draw, Implied Kylo/Hux/You, Implied Kylux, Possibly inaccurate descriptions of drawing, an attempt at humor was made</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEtcetera/pseuds/LadyEtcetera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a slow day, you were stationed on the most boring console ever. Daydreams ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daydreams and Drawings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See, I only write when I really have important assignments to work on. Loosely based on a fic I somehow remember reading back in 2016 but couldn't find anymore. Also loosely based on my dream.</p><p>Feel free to suggest tags, I'm terrible at them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed.</p><p>Not loudly, of course. You didn't dare do it. You were still on the bridge. Other officers were sitting left and right of you, busy with their own consoles. The bridge was quiet, too quiet perhaps. Everyone was on edge. The General had been around much more recently, and he was a no-nonsense person. Gone were all the small talks among officers. You could see your colleagues sitting as straight as a bloody ruler and fingers ticking away at their keyboard panels out of the corner of your eyes.</p><p>You, meanwhile, weren't doing anything. Your shift today was for weapons control. This meant that you would be dead busy when there were 'action', but would otherwise be… bored. All you had to do was occasionally check on the ventral cannons and the turrets among other things, making sure they were still operational. Other responsibilities you had include checking for possible threats, such as asteroids or even - Maker forbid - the Resistance. But those were picked up by sensors automatically and you would be alerted if anything happened, so it wasn't like you had anything to do, really. The weapons control job was something most officers had to do on rotation. You just had the end of the short stick, having to do the most boring job in the presence of a superior. Usually weapons officers could relax and chat with other officers when they were free, but not you. Not at this moment, at least. Curse your luck.</p><p>Your shift was ending in one standard hour, though, so it was a saving grace. But honestly, this was turning out to be the longest hour in history. You could've sworn time moved slower when you pay attention to it. This wasn't fun at all. Though, to be fair, at least your console wasn't facing the wall. You pretended to be looking at your console when you were actually giving the bridge a quick sweep with your eyes.</p><p>Straight in front of you was General Hux, talking to Lieutenant Mitaka who was holding a datapad standing beside him. You wondered what kind of conversation they were having. You tried lip-reading, but it was not really a skill you've ever practiced before. It was harder that it looked in the holovids you watched sometimes, where a detective could easily pick up on conversations just by reading people's lips. The younger man seemed to be trying to show a blueprint or something, as General Hux took the datapad off him and pinched two gloves fingers apart, zooming in on something. He then pointed vigorously on a specific place, looking rather irate at his lieutenant.</p><p>You took a good look at Hux again. You probably just couldn't believe your luck that you had been stationed in the Finalizer, that you got to work under the high-achieving young general. You had graduated from Arkanis, and the Hux family was treated like legends there. No one from Arkanis didn't know their names. Brendol Hux and his heir Armitage Hux. You respected them - but the General even more so. While all generals had been as old as your grandparents would've been and grey and/or bald, General Hux had become where he was at at a very young age. Of course, you had also heard rumors that the redhead had possibly fucked his way to the top, or some iterations of that. </p><p>You didn't believe the rumors, though. Working in close-ish proximity with the young general you could already see how competent he was. He was good at motivating the officers with his speeches. He was good at ordering his subordinates and coordinating the entire ship. His clipped tone and his Outer Rim accent was really pleasant to your ears. His lips, you noticed, were rather plump. They seemed quite… kissable. Yes. You would definitely like to kiss his lips. Taste him. Do whatever it was people do when they kissed romantically.</p><p>"Officer (L/n)!" Said redhead's booming voice caused you to literally jump out of your seat. "You would do to focus in the middle of your shift, officer. Else I will make sure you work off every single credit you waste from slacking off. Am I understood?" When had General Hux walked to your console? You were too surprised to answer, still trying to orient yourself and figuring out how you had been daydreaming so deeply. "Am I understood?!" he nearly roared in front of your face. Your basic training kicked in and you found yourself automatically straightening up and saying "Yes, General Hux, sir. I'm sorry, sir." as if on reflex. Seemingly satisfied, he nodded and turned back.</p><p>You found yourself unable to focus again. Pretending you were busy with your console you were instead studying your general as he paced back to the center of the bridge where he had been at, once again busy in his conversation with Lieutenant Mitaka.</p><p>Clearly you had been terribly sexually deprived, as all you could think about as you watch General Hux was how round his ass looked, or - again - how plump his lips were. You started to recall more gossips you had overheard from a bunch of female officers, one where they discussed how big General Hux's cock was. Subconsciously you started to shift your gaze to his crotch, wondering if you could estimate the size. Your mind suddenly wandered to Commander Ren, who just entered the bridge to engage in yet another verbal quarrel with the redhead general. Both superiors were always on each others' throats. You wondered who, between the two of them, would have a bigger dick. In all seriousness though, it would be something you were genuinely curious about. But then again if you had wanted that piece of information you would have to do nothing short of perhaps having sex with them. Probably separately. Or wait, what if you were somehow stuck in a threesome with them? Then you would have the chance to…</p><p>"You should stop what you were thinking right now." Commander Ren was suddenly in front of you, and for the third time in one day, you jumped, this time also eliciting a small yelp out of your mouth. You forgot the force-user could read minds! "Obviously I am the victor." the Master of the Knights of Ren said vaguely in a low voice, and you understood - possibly correctly - that he was referring to the question you had in your mind earlier. "Uh, yes sir?" you asked more than answered, unsure what to reply the masked man. You couldn't see his face, but you could imagine him probably smirking in amusement. He nodded and then left you to your… work.</p><p>You peeked at your console again. You had hoped that your daydreaming had burnt most if not the entirety of your shift. It was with great sorrow that you had to accept the fact that your weird imagination and daydreaming had wasted you no more than fifteen minutes. Sighing once more, you did another routine sensor check, just in case. Surprise, surprise, there was nothing.</p><p>You wondered again how you would spend the rest of your time. Clearly daydreaming wasn't a good alternative, considering both General Hux and Commander Ren had reprimanded you for it. Plus - you didn't really want to conspicuously ogle at your superiors, no matter how good they look or anything. Wait. Why were you thinking about Kylo Ren again? You weren't even attracted to him. You brought him up in your mind because… oh. You were comparing dick sizes. Or imaginary dick sizes.</p><p>You turned on a small datapad in front of you - a personal one, where you were free to explore the limits of your artistry. Once again sweeping the bridge with a glance, making sure no one was paying attention at you, you opened a drawing application and started sketching.</p><p>You had taken a few anatomy classes back in the Academy. While they were supposedly more for medics, you were interested to implement that knowledge into improving your hobby. You started drawing a male figure. A thin-ish male with a square-ish jaw. You didn't dare color in the hair or eyes, as they would be dead giveaways. Instead, you focused on the body. Drawing a little bit of muscle at various places. Sketching those long thin fingers. And then you were stuck.</p><p>The drawing of the General - nope, not the General. Just a random male figure who happened to look like him - was nearly finished. But you hesitated to draw in more detail the crotch area. Clearly you couldn't cheat and not draw it as you were drawing a naked figure. You thought back to what the force-user said. He had said that he was the 'victor'. Did he say that because he knew? Was it because he had seen and compared them? Or was he lying? Well, even if he had been telling the truth, you didn't know how big Kylo Ren's cock was. For all you know it might've been massive, or even as tiny as… as… as a micropenis? So you're back to square one then. with nothing to compare it to or even nothing to estimate it with, you sketched a possibly very normal dick. Nothing too big, nothing too small. Satisfied with your drawing, you saved it and then leaned back on your seat, having been slouching earlier to draw the details on your small datapad.</p><p>It was then you hit something that wasn't the back of the seat. Your right shoulder had hit something clothy. Looking over your shoulder you saw the General standing patiently behind you, his face contorted in annoyance, slightly flushed. Shit. He had been watching you draw. Shit. He had been watching you draw HIM! You didn't color in the hair and eyes but you were quite sure that he would've noticed. You drew the facial features in a very detailed manner too. Wait. So he had been watching as you were mulling over his cock size? As you were drawing them? Oh kriff, this wasn't gonna end well.</p><p>"Officer," the General drawled in a low voice, almost like a purr. You nervously squeaked out a "Yes, sir?" while trying to discreetly lock your datapad. The general glowered over you, looking like he was going to devour you. Or something like that.</p><p>"I recall that I have warned you about slacking off in the middle of your work shift?" you voiced an affirmative, waiting for the redhead to continue. "And yet all I see you doing is fiddling with that datapad of yours." it was then that you realised. Oh. He hadn't seen the drawing yet. Right? Otherwise he would've called it out,maybe even get you to delete it, or maybe even file in a warning ticket for sexual harassment. "I suppose you are really keen for overtime, then, officer. How does an extra two hours sound?" your heart sank. It was not a request. It was an order. You mentally groaned while keeping your facade and muttering a "Yes, sir. It is just." all the while thinking it wasn't just! Two hours extra boring work just because you were distracted by boredom for the better part of thirty minutes! And your shift was just about to end too!</p><p>You thought he would be satisfied and leave after you accepted your punishment, but no. The general was still there, looking at you as if he still had something to say. You were confused, as his eyebrows furrowed, as if uncertain about something. He then leaned beside your ear and whispered.</p><p>"If you want a more accurate drawing, come to my quarters after your shift." you blushed as he left you, going back to talk to Mitaka.</p><p>He had seen the drawing!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>